ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OSS4E4 Perfect Day
Plot Waking up, Ben notices the Omnitrix acting weirdly. He is astonished to see that Max has made a normal breakfast. A bus full of cheerleaders, including Kai Green, arrives and is attacked by Sixsix and Vulkanus. Ben turns into Diamondhead. Diamondhead fights Sixsix and Vulkanus. Diamondhead becomes suspicious when Gwen is worried about him. Vulkanus throws the bus, but Diamondhead catches it. He defeats Vulkanus, but Sixsix grabs a cheerleader. Diamondhead shoots him and he lets her go. He fixes the bus's tires and it drives away. Later, in the Rustbucket, Max takes Ben and Gwen to Pizza and Play. After they finish, Ben shows Max the Omnitrix, and he tells him not to worry. A truck drives past and boxes of the next Sumo Slammers game fall out. Max tells him to keep it. Gwen and Max offer to make Ben snacks while he plays. Ben begins to get a little suspicious, but shrugs it off. Another Max and Gwen arrive and tell Ben that it's time to go hero. He continues to play. Max and Gwen come out of the Rustbucket and grab their doubles. They fight inside the Rustbucket. Gwen calls for help, but Ben doesn't listen. Ben notices the fight, with each person claiming that the others are fake. Max and Gwen grab Ben and drive away. They explain that the Forever Knights captured Ben. A truck drives through the Rustbucket and Lt. Steel and SACT troopers come out. He says that Max and Gwen are Limax imposters working for Vilgax. Max and Gwen say that Steel is lying. Vilgax arrives. Ben turns into Four Arms and attacks Vilgax. Four Arms throws Vilgax into his ship, which explodes. Vilgax opens a Null Void portal, but Four Arms takes the projector. Vilgax falls in. Steel tells Four Arms to use the projector on Max and Gwen. Gwen points out that Vilgax would try to take the Omnitrix before sending Ben to the Null Void. Four Arms sends the SACT troopers into the Null Void, realizing that Gwen is right. Steel turns into Enoch. Max and Gwen free themselves and Four Arms is surrounded by Knights. Enoch says that having Ben believe that he was experiencing a perfect day was one way to distract him while they removed the Omnitrix, and giving him a nightmare is another. The landscape morphs and Four Arms turns into Ben. The Tennysons run. Enoch sends them to Ben's worst nightmare: school. Ben panics. Gwen explains that the Forever Knights used a dream machine to distract Ben, but Max was able to hijack their signal, allowing him and Gwen to enter. Max says that the dream, and them, will be terminated if they're still there when the Omnitrix is removed. Wandering the halls, they run into Kevin. Kevin mutates into his monster form and the Tennysons run. The Tennysons become trapped in the library. A computer has a test that needs to be passed to open a door. Kevin begins to break in. Ben answers every question with 'C' and a passage opens. The Tennysons run into Cash and JT as trolls. They grab Max and throw Gwen. Ben turns into Grey Matter. Grey Matter and Gwen make JT and Cash let go of Max and they leave. Grey Matter deduces that the exit is in his gym locker. Enoch, Kevin, Sixsix, Cash, and JT arrive. Ben realizes that he can control his dream and turns himself, Max, and Gwen into superheroes. Ben defeats Kevin and Max defeats the bullies. Ben flies into space with Enoch, throwing him into the sun. Enoch awakens from the dream machine. Ben wakes up as well. He gets up and turns into XLR8. XLR8 fights the Knights and sends Enoch into the dream machine. The machine malfunctions and XLR8 turns into Ben. Enoch gets the Omnitrix off of Ben and puts it on. However, that was all his dream: XLR8 really did put him into the machine. XLR8, Gwen, and Max leave. Later, a mysterious Knight arrives and says that he will deal with the Tennysons. Impact *Driscoll is introduced. *Ben transforms into Grey Matter for the final time in Ben 10. Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Cheerleaders *Kai Green *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Lieutenant Steel *SACT Troopers Villains *Limax *Sixsix *Vulkanus *Vilgax *Enoch *Forever Knights *Kevin Levin *Cash Murray *JT *Driscoll Aliens *Diamondhead *Four Arms *Grey Matter *XLR8 Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Negative 10 Arc